Conventional wireless communication diagnostic solutions are insufficient in that they do not provide any reliability for the communications. Furthermore, conventional solutions lack any implementation of security and are not platform independent. Conventions solutions are typically tied to a particular chipset and provide only a basic diagnostic utility that is capable of testing a remote device and determining its state. These conventional solutions are also hampered by their master and slave implementations.
Conventional wireless modules also suffer from the inability to provide any functionality above and beyond replacing a direct wired link between a control station and a piece of equipment with a wireless link between the control station and the equipment. These conventional wireless modules merely extend the distance between the control station and the equipment but do not extend the functionality of communications between the control station and the equipment. These drawbacks of the conventional systems result in less than desirable communications between a control station and the equipment. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method that addresses these problems with the conventional systems.